Uno en un millón
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: RPF. Darren Criss/Chris Colfer. Post- Dublin!kiss. Sé que es tu lema de vida, Darren, y necesito que sepas que conmigo se aplica más que con ninguna otra cosa: go big or go home. Chris!centric. Slash.


**Fandom: **Glee RPF  
><strong>Título:<strong> _Uno en un millón_  
><strong>Personajes:<strong> Chris Colfer. Darren Criss. Menciones al Glee Cast.  
><strong>Parejas:<strong> CrissColfer.  
><strong>Amistades:<strong> Like always, el Glee Cast siendo el Glee Cast  
><strong>Extensión:<strong> 3110 palabras  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Yes, escribí _otra_ versión post- Dublin!kiss. (Aunque no publiqué aquí la otra que escribí; si alguien está interesado, chifle en esta historia y la publico) _#IRegretNothing_. No puedo creer que escribí algo de estos dos fuera del universo de _Old Married Couple_.

* * *

><p>Chris cierra los ojos y los puños y cuenta hasta diez antes de tocar a la puerta. <em>Eres Chris freaking Colfer, puedes hacer lo que se te de la gana, así que sé hombre y haz lo que tengas que hacer.<em> El pensamiento es algo tan Darren que lo único que logra con él es aumentar su nerviosismo, y finalmente termina frunciendo los labios y golpeando a la puerta, porque a fin de cuentas son casi las diez de la noche y lleva media hora paseándose por ese pasillo, y es hora de que termine con esta maldita incertidumbre de una buena vez.

_Lo hecho, hecho está. _

Darren abre la puerta sin preguntar quién llama- y eso también es algo tan, _tan_ Darren-, y Chris no puede evitar sonreír, porque pese a que él aún lleva puesta la última muda de ropa del concierto, Darren ya lleva pantalones de dormir, el cabello sin gel y sus gafas.

- Oh, Chris. Pensé que era Chord que se había olvidado su llave una vez más. Pasa, hombre, pasa.

El susodicho Chord había sido arrastrado al cuarto de Dianna y Lea y se lo había informado de que podía pasar la noche con ellas chismeando y ayudándoles a arreglarse las uñas, o con Mark y Cory, pero que tenía que saber que Cory roncaba, _y mucho_. Pero, por supuesto, no hay forma de que Darren sepa todo eso. _Espera un par de meses más, y te darás cuenta de que si alguien falta por dos minutos más de lo normal, hay un noventa por ciento de probabilidades de que haya sido secuestrado por Lea._

Entra en el cuarto, y las dos camas están desechas y llenas de ropa, pero la de Darren está coronada por su guitarra y un anotador de viaje con una lapicera.

- Oh. No quiero interrumpirte, Darren. Puedo volver en otro momento.

_O nunca._

- ¿Qué?- Pregunta el moreno, pero enseguida recorre con la mirada el mismo camino que recorrió Chris segundos antes y se da cuenta de qué está hablando.- No, no te preocupes. No es… nada. Estaba… ya sabes, probando cosas, tonteando. Nada demasiado importante. _Ya sabes._

La verdad es que no, Chris no sabe, porque cuando escribe lo hace como si esas palabras fuesen a estar grabadas en su lápida. Por supuesto que escribe cosas que no le gustan, que cambia, que manda a la papelera de reciclaje apenas se levanta al día siguiente y se le han pasado la rabia o el dolor de la noche anterior, que le dan ganas de reírse como un desquiciado cuando las lee meses después, ha escrito cosas que entran dentro de esas categorías y dentro de muchas otras más, pero nunca lo ha hecho adrede. Cada palabra la ha escrito como si fuese la última o el libro que le legará a la posteridad. Chris no sabe hacer las cosas a medias, no sabe producir sin delirios de grandeza y sin expectativas. Darren, pese a sus maneras extravagantes y sus delirios de todos los días, tiene los pies mucho más pegados a la tierra, y sabe que quizás no escriba nunca _la canción de su vida_, pero que es capaz de componer todos los días una canción que lo haga sonreír- y que Chris, por supuesto, encuentra _estupenda_, pero eso no se lo dice. Por eso quizás Darren lleva años destilando música por cada poro, mientras que Chris lleva varios meses exprimiéndose todos los días, porque nada le parece suficientemente bueno, nada es exactamente cómo lo imaginaba. Incluso _Struck by lightening_ le dejó un sentimiento de vacío y de pérdida, y eso que realmente es la película que Chris había querido escribir durante toda su vida. Chris envidia y admira eso de Darren: cómo puede poner un pedacito de su alma en cada una de sus canciones, y no pareciera que los está perdiendo, sino que simplemente los comparte y los amplia.

- Sí.- Dice de todos modos, porque decir que _no_ conllevaría a tratar de explicar toda esa línea de pensamiento en menos de cinco minutos, y Chris no quiere que Darren piense que es un bicho más raro de lo que ya seguramente piensa.- Bueno, si estás seguro…

Y se queda parado donde está, apenas cinco centímetros dentro del cuarto, y de pronto se da cuenta de que eso es una_ tan mala idea_, y en qué demonios estaba pensando, y que debería haberse consolado contándole sus penas a Ashley, y comiendo chocolate con ella, y luego mirando alguna mala, muy mala película para reírse de la película, y de los actores, y de ellos mismos por estar viéndola, y luego olvidar aquello como si no hubiese sucedido jamás.  
>Pero sucedió, y Chris está seguro de que tipeando solo tres palabras en google podría encontrar mínimamente tres videos desde ángulos distintos que no solo probarían que fue real, si no que no le permitirían actuar como si no lo hubiese sido.<p>

- ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita? No es que no me guste que vengas a verme, pero es tarde, y tu vuelo sale temprano mañana…

Darren actúa como si nada hubiese sucedido, despeinándose el cabello ya de por si despeinado, y limpiándose las gafas con la remera grande y desteñida que lleva puesta, y aunque es _adorable_, Chris siente ganas de golpearlo, porque si no tendría que sentir ganas de tantas otras cosas y ese es tan _no el punto_ de esta visita.

- Tenemos que hablar.- Dice finalmente, cortante y al punto, porque ha aprendido con los años que lo mejor siempre es cortar por lo sano.

- Oh.- Darren parece sorprendido por el tono terminal de la respuesta, y Chris no puede culparlo.- Seguro, siéntate.- Y le hace espacio en la desordenada cama, tirando al piso la pila de ropa, pero guardando a la guitarra en su funda con más delicadeza que si fuese una mujer, y Chris no puede evitar sonreír.- ¿Quieres algo de tomar? Creo que tengo una Coca Light en la heladera…

- Si, gracias.

Tener algo que mirar entre las manos cuando la conversación se ponga incómoda y algo que beber para darle veinte segundos en los que pensar su respuesta cuando no quiera contestar inmediatamente sería algo genial.

Darren regresa a los dos minutos del cuarto aledaño y le arroja la lata plateada que Chris atrapa en el aire y abre de inmediato, pero no comienza a beber. Darren se sienta a su lado mientras se destapa una cerveza.

Aparentemente, en esos dos minutos Darren tuvo tiempo suficiente como para analizar la situación y seguramente darse cuenta de que era lo que estaba pasando, porque en cuanto abre su lata de cerveza y le da el primer sorbo, comienza a hablar.

- Escucha, Chris, si todo esto es por lo del beso de esta noche, quiero decirte que lo siento. En ningún momento fue mi intención hacerte sentir incómodo, y cuando se lo comenté al resto de los chicos, ninguno pareció pensar que fuese a incomodarte, así que…

- Darren, cállate por favor.- Lo interrumpe Chris, y el moreno obedece, cabizbajo, observando la lata entre sus manos.- Punto número uno, jamás de los jamases confíes en nada de lo que tenga para decir el resto de los chicos. No solo porque son trolls que se dedican a tomarle el pelo a todo el mundo y no podrían tomarse algo en serio aunque la vida se les fuese en eso, sino también porque no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero el objetivo de la vida de Lea no es ganar un Tony, si no hacer de celestina con medio planeta. Y cuando a Lea se le mete algo entre las cejas, es imposible que cualquiera vaya a decirle que no y llevarle la contraria, así que por lo general arrastra a todo el resto del mundo con ella, y debo admitir que es divertido cuando no estás involucrado. Pero desde que aceptó que su plan por emparejar a Jenna y a Kevin fue un rotundo fracaso, está fuera de control.

- Peor si Jenna y Kevin están hechos para ser amigos, cualquiera se daría cuenta de eso.- Comenta Darren dando un nuevo sorbo a su lata, y Chris suspira, porque se da cuenta de que se está yendo por la tangente.

- Yo lo sé, y tú lo sabes y todos lo sabemos,, pero el hecho de que se llamen_ cariño_ y se besuqueen delante de Lea solo por enervarla no ayuda tampoco. Y punto número dos,- y Darren no frunce el ceño cómo preguntándose dónde demonios quedó el punto número uno, porque puede seguir el hilo insano de conversación de Chris, y eso es algo que a Chris le gusta de él.-, no me sentí incómodo.

- ¿No? Oh, Chris, que bueno, ya me estaba asustando, sabes que te aprecio muchísimo y…

- Déjame terminar, Darren. No me sentí incómodo y no estoy molesto. _Pero eso no significa que no tengamos que hablar._

- Oh.

- Sí, _oh_. ¿Realmente pensaste que iba a ser tan sencillo? ¿Qué podías besarme delante de miles de personas y quedarte tan ancho? Que poco que me conoces, Dare.

- No, la verdad es que me esperaba un buen puñetazo al bajar del escenario y quizás que me retirases la palabra durante un par de días, pero no una conversación seria. Ahora estoy asustado.

Chris tiene que hacer su mejor esfuerzo para morderse los labios y no decir _yo también_.

- No tienes que estar asustado. No me he comido a nadie, al menos no todavía.

- Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.- Responde Darren con una sonrisa suave, y Chris quiere golpearlo, porque no es el momento para que sea todo adorable y haga crecer el nudo que tiene en la garganta y que le dificulta hablar.

- ¿Podemos hablar?

- ¿Acaso puedo decirte que no?

- No.

- Entonces sí. Pero quiero que quede claro que yo gané la apuesta.

- Olvídalo.

- Admite la derrota, Colfer.

- Primero muerto. La apuesta la hice yo, y la regla número uno es que no puedo perderla. Deberías haber leído la letra chica, Criss.

- No se te puede ganar ni al tres en raya, ¿no?

- No.

Darren se ríe mientras aplasta la lata de su cerveza entre las manos. Chris aún no ha tomado ni un sorbo de su coca-cola y siente las manos mojadas de sudor y de condensación.

- Podemos dejar esta discusión para después. No creo que Mark nos perdone si terminamos luchando en el lodo y él no está para sacarnos fotos y chantajearnos.

- ¿Piensas que terminaremos luchando en el lodo y te preocupas por Mark? _Ashley _debería ser tu verdadera preocupación.

Darren ríe de buena gana y Chris aprieta la lata con tanta fuerza que tiene miedo de que el líquido le salte a la cara.

- Suelta la lengua, Colfer.

- Está bien, pero tienes que prometerme una cosa.

- Lo que quieras.

- Vas a dejarme terminar lo que tengo que decir, sin interrupciones, ¿si?

- Promesa de niño explorador.

Chris pone los ojos en blanco, pero no comenta nada. _No puedes seguirte yendo por las ramas._

- Quizás lo razonable sería que yo viniese a tu puerta enojado, gritándote, incómodo, molesto, reclamando saber en qué demonios estabas pensando cuando decidiste que besarme delante de miles de personas era una buena idea. Quizás lo que debería hacer sería venir a tu puerta y pedirte que mantengamos nuestra relación en el mínimo necesario, que me hace mal la forma en la que no pareces entender dónde están los límites de la amistad, hasta donde es saludable que llegues.- Chris alza una ceja en señal de advertencia al ver a Darren comenzar a abrir la boca.- Pero la verdad es que no quiero ser razonable ni hacer lo que debería. Porque me _encanta_ que no sepas dónde están los límites, que seas puro cariño y expresión, me encanta que te hayan plantado en un escenario a besarme delante de miles de personas, y que lo hayas pavoneado delante de todo el elenco. Son cosas que definen como eres, Darren, si no hicieras cosas como esas no serías Darren. _Y la verdad es que a mí Darren me encanta._- Suspira y ruega que Darren se quede callado dos minutos más, porque ha llegado al punto clave y necesita decirlo todo de una buena vez.- Así que he venido a decirte la verdad. He venido a decirte que sé que te gustan las chicas, que eres amigable conmigo porque serías amigable hasta con el imbécil que patease a tu cachorrito, que bromeas y haces buenas migas con todo el elenco. Y he venido a decirte que quizás yo esté equivocado, pero no puedo evitar ver _más allá_ de eso. Y no quiero que juegues conmigo, Darren. Porque yo no me lo merezco. Porque soy uno en un millón, y nunca vas a encontrar a alguien más como yo. No me merezco la indecisión, no me merezco los dobles sentidos, no me merezco el deseo de experimentación. Sé que es tu lema de vida, Darren, y necesito que sepas que conmigo se aplica más que ninguna otra cosa: _go big or go home_. No puedes andarme besando en un escenario si no quieres que luego yo te ande besando en un pasillo oscuro. Es un todo: tómalo o déjalo. Y necesitas saber que nadie va a hacerte más feliz que yo; porque no soy un hombre, Dare, soy _el_ hombre para ti. Pero sí realmente esto no significaba nada para ti, y realmente eres cien por ciento hetero, o tu relación con Mia ha dejado de ser ese caos fluctuante que siempre ha sido, yo lo entenderé perfectamente. Que nadie diga de mí que soy otra cosa que un caballero.

Los minutos de silencio inundan el cuarto como si la temperatura hubiese bajado unos cuantos grados, y Chris no se atreve a levantar la mirada de su lata de coca-cola, aún intocada, que tiembla como si hubiese un terremoto en el cuarto.

- Mierda, iba siendo tiempo.

La voz de Darren resuena en el cuarto una octava más grave que su registro normal, y si no fuese por las manos que lo toman de las solapas de la camisa y lo vuelcan sobre el colchón, Chris creería que la está imaginando. La lata de Coca-Cola cae al suelo y el sonido del líquido derramándose llena el silencio aturdido.

- Pensé que nunca ibas a darte por aludido, Colfer.- Murmura Darren mientas le besa las mejillas y el mentón y Chris está seguro de que el corazón se le ha detenido por unos cuantos segundos.

- ¿Me estás queriendo decir que hiciste todo esto… _a propósito_?

No puede verle el rostro, pero puede escuchar la sonrisa en la voz de Darren.

- Por supuesto. Mira que eres un hueso duro de roer. No pensé que fuera a hacer falta besarte en pleno tour para llegar a la gota que derramase el vaso.

Chris toma a Darren de la remera de piyama e invierte la situación, estando ahora él recostado sobre el cuerpo del moreno.

- ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ¿Y cómo se suponía que yo me diese cuenta?

Darren pone los ojos en blanco, y Chris no sabe si besarlo o golpearlo. Se contenta con morderle la barbilla.

- Hace meses que te envío señales, Chris. _Meses_. Tú mismo dijiste que eran señales con doble sentido. Si no lo viste hasta ahora, _fue porque no quisiste_.

- ¿Y se suponía que yo tenía que dar el primer paso?

- ¿Por qué no?

- ¡Soy gay, Darren! ¡Gay! ¡Y tú no! ¿Cómo se supone que…?

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? No necesariamente porque seas gay tengo que gustarte solo por ser hombre. Yo me la pasaba mandando señales que parecían estar llegando a oídos sordos. ¡Por supuesto que iba a esperar a que dieras el primer paso!

- ¡Pero yo pensaba que eras hetero!

- Pero por favor.- Bufa el moreno.- Soy tan hetero como Brittany, Chris, y es _evidente_. Todo el mundo se ha dado cuenta. Cory se ha dado cuenta y me está tomando el pelo desde hace _semanas_. ¿Qué demonios le pasa a tu _gaydar_?- Pregunta Darren con una sonrisa malévola.

- En la repartija de virtudes, decidí cambiarlo por mi sentido del humor. Ya sabes, con _gaydar_ o sin él, voy a ser un _forever alone_ de todos modos, así que mejor ser un _forever alone_ con buen humor.

Darren se incorpora un poco y comienza a besarle el cuello.

- Eres tan ridículo a veces.

- Dicho por el hombre que en lugar de invitarme a salir decidió que era mejor besarme delante de miles de personas.

- ¿Qué te puedo decir? Soy tan especial como eso.

- ¿Qué hay sobre Mia?- Pregunta Chris sin mirarlo a los ojos, recorriendo con sus manos los costados de su cuerpo.

- ¿Quién? Ah. Mia. Digamos que Mia es una persona maravillosa, realmente lo es, pero no es mi tipo. Mi tipo tiene que tener piernas de dos kilómetros y…

- Técnicamente, Darren, ella…

- … y los ojos azules más preciosos que puedas encontrar sobre la faz de la tierra. Deja de contradecirme, Colfer.

- Si no quieres que te contradiga, te buscaste a la persona equivocada, Criss.

- Tendré que buscarme la forma de que no puedas contradecirme, entonces.

- Buen chico.

- Tengo algo para decir en lo que no creo que quieras contradecirme.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Creo que es hora de que me beses, finalmente, ¿no te parece?

Chris sonríe y frota su nariz contra la de Darren.

- Mmm, no sé. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo _yo_, Dare?

- Porque, lo reitero una vez más y lo seguiré haciendo hasta que te canses de oírlo, yo te bese delante de miles de personas. Creo que te toca. Y porque…

Pero Chris interrumpe el argumento a la mitad y lo besa en los labios, pura lengua y energía, y Darren suelta un suspiro ahogado de placer y de sorpresa.

- Ahí lo tienes. Así es como beso _yo_, no un beso de borrachos durante mi cumpleaños de 21, no un beso de sorpresa mientras se supone que soy Kurt. Así es como _verdaderamente_ beso yo. Tómalo o déjalo, Dare.

Darren le pasa una mano por la nuca y lo atrae nuevamente hacia sí.

- Hace tiempo que perdí la posibilidad de elegir, verdaderamente. Y no me arrepiento, porque si hay algo que sé hacer es reconocer a quién es un hombre en un millón, Chris.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Lean, sueñen, escriban, amen, bailen, sonrían<strong>**

**Estrella**


End file.
